1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and more particularly to a memory device and a memory system including the memory device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
According to development of manufacturing techniques of semiconductor devices, a memory device is being developed to have higher performance and higher speed. For higher performance and higher speed, various researches are in progress.